


Stronger For You

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, but bruce just wants to love him, fuckin losers, thor has problems and he does stupid things, thor is scared of hurting bruce, thorbruce, tony can relate, uhhh what else do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: Everything’s going to be fineeverything’s going to be fine.No, it wasn’t.





	Stronger For You

He couldn’t do it, couldn’t continue living like this, continue lying to himself, repeating it like a broken recorder.

Everything’s going to be fine

everything’s going to be fine.

No, it wasn’t.

‘‘Thor?’‘ Banner asked, sitting next to him on the Wakandan cliff.

He couldn’t do it. Keep holding Bruce back like he had kept doing since Sakaar. Bruce needed someone strong, someone, who could be there for him always, someone who could be strong for the two of them but he couldn’t, not anymore.

Bruce grabbed Thor’s hand, running his finger through the dirt and grime that covered it.

‘‘Are you okay?’‘ He finally asked ‘‘You haven’t exactly talked a lot since it happened’‘ He said, softly leaning against Thor’s body.

Thor abruptly stood up, not looking at Bruce in the eye ‘’Banner… I’m sorry but I can’t continue whatever this is…’’

Bruce stared at him ‘’You can’t? Why not?’’ He said, his chest feeling emptier and emptier as the seconds went by.

‘‘I can’t fathom the fact of losing you, of anything happening to you’‘ He said and grabbing Stormbreaker, he flew away leaving Bruce to stare at the trial of smoke behind him.

He slumped on the cliff, tears falling unprompted and uncontrollably, the emptiness in his heart returned and even worse he could feel himself slipping from his unconscious and the Hulk taking over.

——–

‘‘What the fuck is wrong with him?!’‘ Tony snarled, trying to comfort as much as he could the sobbing Bruce Banner that was crying into his jacket.

Steve glared at Tony ‘’Bruce… what happened?’’

‘‘H-he l-left me! I was trying to talk to him!’‘ He said, his eyes red and puffy and if he weren’t his friend Tony would’ve been disgusted ‘‘A-and he just- He just… left’‘

‘‘I can’t do this’‘ He suddenly blurted out, pulling himself away from Tony and running to the lab that the Princess Shuri had been nice enough to provide.

Tony sighed, falling heavily into one of the castle’s chairs.

Steve sat down beside him, looking worriedly at Tony ‘’What are we going to do?’’

Tony chuckled dryly ‘’Who says we have to?’’

Steve raised an eyebrow ‘’You’re already formulating a plan, Stark. Aren’t you?’’

‘‘Maybe so but even then Rogers… where could Thor have gone, hm?’‘ He said, scratching his beard ‘‘I would normally assume Asgard but that’s impossible with Asgard being you know… nonexistent’‘

‘‘Is there anyone who would know?”

Tony grinned ‘’There is actually! and I know where to find her”

——-

‘‘Valkryie?’‘ Tony asked, speaking into the communicator.

‘‘Hello? Who is this?’‘ The voice was hesitant as if it wanted to hang up as soon as possible.

‘‘I’m Tony Stark, a friend of Thor’s’‘

Valkryie fell quiet ‘’I gave this communicator to Thor only to be used for emergencies’’

Now it was his turn to be hesitant ‘’You know about Thor and Bruce right?’’

Valkryie let out a soft laugh ‘’I’m aware, how are the two dorks?’’

‘’I think they broke up and Thor is… well- nowhere to be found’’

‘’God that idiot, where’s Banner?’’

‘’Locked in his lab. I’m trying to get a friend to get him some food but he refuses’’

‘’This is bad. You need to find Thor. Now’’

‘’Well duh… do you have any idea where he might be?’’

‘’Have you tried New Mexico?’’

‘’You think he’ll be there?’’

‘‘I think it’s worth a shot. Call me if you find him, okay?’‘ She said, hanging up.

He pulled the device away from his ear, staring at the blinking lights of the communicator. New Mexico, huh?

‘‘FRIDAY?’‘

‘‘Yes, sir?’‘

‘‘Schedule a flight for New Mexico’‘

‘‘Of course’‘

Okay, Thor… why did you run away?

——–

Thor didn’t think he’d ever be back in New Mexico and it felt so different than the last time he was here.

He was sitting on top of what used to be Jane’s lab. Used to be in the sense that it had been years since the scientist had been here herself and the entire town felt so much emptier with the knowledge that she wasn’t there anymore.

He felt emptier as if the grief of everything he had been feeling since his encounter with Thanos was sucking everything out of him. He was tired, he was so goddamn tired and even now he found himself missing Bruce.

Bruce who would’ve told him everything was going to be fine. Bruce who would give him a kiss on the cheek and tell him he loved him. That all of this wasn’t his life. That was what Bruce thought.

But Thor knew better.

‘‘A bit lonely but I can see the appeal’‘

He looked back and was greeted by a smiling Tony Stark.

‘‘How did you find me?’‘ He asked, turning his head forward.

He shrugged ‘’Shouldn’t have left all your stuff behind, especially a communicator’’

‘‘Valkryie?’‘

‘‘Valkryie.’‘ Tony agreed, sitting down next to Thor ‘’Why did you leave, pointbreak?’’

‘‘I… I can’t continue like this, Stark. I can’t continue acting like everything’s fine and I can just ignore everything that’s happened’‘

Tony nodded ‘’Okay that’s fair… what about Bruce?’’

‘‘I don’t want to lose him’‘ He said, wiping his eyes with his arm ‘‘I’ve lost Loki, I’ve lost Heimdall… I can’t bear the thought of losing Banner too…’‘

There it was. Tony wished he didn’t but he understood perfectly ‘’C’mon Thor… I can get trying to protect those you love but don’t you think Bruce would be hurting at you just leaving?’’

Thor didn’t answer.

‘‘Do you love him?’‘ He asked, putting his arm on Thor’s shoulder.

‘‘More than anything’‘

‘‘Then don’t be scared, okay? Bruce is strong. He doesn’t need you to protect him…’‘ He sighed, glancing up at the sky. It was weird… he had never gone to Asgard, never knew anything about the people and yet… It felt weird to know that up there, there used to be an entire civilization that didn’t exist anymore and he couldn’t even begin to comprehend the pain Thor must’ve been feeling.

‘‘You’re strong… one of the strongest I know but you don’t have to be all the time, okay? It’s fine to let your friends be strong for you. I’m sure Brucie would do anything for you’‘

‘‘You think I should go back’‘

Tony chuckled dryly ‘’I’m depending on it, if not… I’m not sure what would happen to our dear Banner’’

‘‘What? Why?’‘

‘‘Uh, how can I put this… he’s locked himself in the lab, refusing to eat, sleep or drink’‘

Thor’s eyed widened in a panic that Tony knew too well ‘’I have to go back’’

Tony grinned ‘’Atta boy!’’

He looked down at his fist, where he held Stormbreaker. He smiled coyly at him ‘’Have you ever traveled through the Bifrost, Tony?’’

‘‘Can we?!’‘

‘‘All-fathers!’‘ Thor shouted, raising the axe in the air ‘‘Portal!’‘

A stream of brightly colored light surrounded them, pulling them into the air, teleporting them back to Wakanda.

———

It had been two days since Thor had left and Bruce Banner had not eaten or gone to sleep at all. He was about to break but he just couldn’t.

He scowled, slamming a book on the metal lab table. Thor’s last words ringing in his head

‘’Can’t fathom losing you’’ He had said, before completely disappearing on him. Before leaving him and somehow… Bruce wasn’t even mad at him, he was mad at himself for letting him leave, for not stopping him and now.

and now Bruce heard a loud knock on the lab door. He shuffled forward, opening the door tiredly ‘’I don’t need anything Steve just leave me al-’’

Thor smiled at him ‘’Banner’’

His eyes widened and he rushed forward, hugging Thor tightly, his eyes leaking tears again.

Thor hugged him back, almost dependently ‘’I missed you, Banner’’

Bruce saw himself, slap Thor across his face ‘’How fucking dare you leave like that!’’

‘‘I’m sorry I just- I didn’t want to lose you like I lost Loki. I couldn’t live with myself if I knew I caused harm to you in any way’‘

Bruce’s expression softened ‘’Thor you could never cause me harm… I love you too much and-’’ He felt his voice break ‘’I’ve never felt such fear as in thinking that I messed up, that I caused you to leave. You mean everything to me, Thor’’

He grabbed Thor’s cape, pulling him down ‘’Can I kiss you?’’

The god of thunder, put his hands around Bruce’s face kissing his lips ‘’Always… together forever… right?’’

‘‘I’ll hold you to that’‘

Thor grinned ‘’I wouldn’t expect anything else’’ He said, dipping down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
